


My Talent

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this poem for Merrin Dungey as a part of the fanbook LiveLoveLike created for her.</p>
<p>This is written from Ursula's perspective and I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



It haunted me  
For years  
The radio

It hurt  
The sounds  
The voices

I wanted  
Wanted nothing more  
Then to join in  
To sing along  
But I couldn’t

My talent  
My soul  
Stripped from me

But now  
Now it’s back

It feels like a dream  
Surreal  
  
Stretching my voice  
Singing those notes  
Those notes that haunted me for so long

Finally  
Finally my soul is back  
And I am complete


End file.
